


To Love You: Jacob Seed

by EmoPenguin4



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Cult, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Jacob Seed is new to the neighborhood, but it doesn't take long for him to warm up to resident smartass Rico Flores.





	1. Words Stronger Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA YOU THINK I'M DONE, I GOTTA DO JOSEPH NOW

Rico lets his eyes shift around and wander around the front door. In his hands is a wrapped gift. Just a small wood sculpture of a rose, courtesy of Garret, and a paper crane from Mikotoba. Man, he can't screw up now. He's been prepping for far too long. 

Before he can even knock, the door opens. Jacob Seed stares with a raised brow. "Yes?"

Rico almost drops his gift in shock. Almost. He also almost berates Jacob, but that didn't happen just yet, did it?

"Hi. I'm Rico Flores. You're my new neighbor, yeah?"

Jacob tilts his head, intrigue apparent in his expression. "Yeah, so?"

"So I wanted to welcome you with a warm greeting and a few housewarming gifts."

Jacob points at Rico's bag. "You mean in that tacky-looking gift bag?"

Rico's eye twitches. "Only about as tacky as your camo pajamas."

Jacob gives a short laugh, raising a brow in amusement. "I like you, come in. I'm Jacob Seed," he says, his body leaning forward against the doorframe, "You can leave your gift in here and I'll welcome you." He opens the door wider for Rico. "Like anything to drink?" 

Rico walks in, almost considering Jacob weird for liking witty first impressions. Then again, he looks like he's seen a lot and also looks very threatening in general. He might appreciate someone not scared of him. Great, because the attraction outweighs the fear of being killed for saying the wrong thing. "Coffee, if you have it. Water is fine otherwise."

Jacob is busy moving pots around the kitchen. "Lucky for you, I just had some on hand."

"Great," Rico comments with joy in his voice. He takes a seat on a table close to the kitchen. "Where do I leave this bag, by the way?"

Jacob comes out of the kitchen with a tray of a pitcher of coffee and two cups. "Just there. I'll deal with it later."

Rico tucks hair behind his ear. He places the bag off to the side so it doesn't bother them later, and he pours coffee for Jacob and himself. "Do you take yours black?"

Jacob mutters his thanks when his mug is filled. "It wakes me up better when it's black. Why, need sugar and creamer, Princess?"

"Awfully sharp wit, eh?"

"Well, I'm in my own house, after all. Only natural I be myself in my personal space."

"So I thought," Rico stares at the camo pajamas. "It's refreshing, though."

"Happy to see someone can deal with me before my coffee," Jacob jokingly remarks from behind his cup. "I behave better after the first cup."

"No need to hold yourself back on my account," Rico replies without really thinking. "Makes it that much harder to be a good friend."

"We've only just met and you already wanna be friends with me?"

"You told me you liked me after I dissed your pj's, I'm kinda banking on getting a friendship out of this."

"You make it sound like you're lonely."

"No," Rico answers reflexively. Perhaps a bit defensively. "I have friends."

"Fake it till ya make it, Mr...?"

Rico almost facepalmed. Almost. They were so busy greeting each other with their brains that Jacob forgot his name. "Rico. Got it memorized, Jacob?"

"Yeah, yeah, Princess." He takes a sip. He scrunches his face and grunts uncomfortably. "Wake up call."

"It's black coffee, of course it'll wake you up," Rico replies after a sip. He doesn't even flinch at the flavor. "Not that I enjoy it, either. Just used to it."

"So I was right."

"About?"

"How else can you be used to bitterness except for having a good reason to be bitter?"

"A fine line between 20 Questions and harassment."

"Pardon me, Your Highness."

Rico could almost swear Jacob was gonna stand up and bow. Rico takes initiative by standing up and doing a curtsy. "Of course, Sir Seed. You're excused," he says in his most British female voice he can muster.

Again, Jacob raises a brow in amusement. "When did I get knighted?"

"I'm royalty, I can knight you whenever," Rico slips back into his seat, downing the rest of his coffee in one last go.

"Got any shining armor for me? Or a treasury I can get rewards from?"

"When you save the kingdom from certain peril, sure."

Jacob leans back in his chair. "Got any hobbies?"

"Well," Rico considers the question for a moment. "I guess I like experimental archery."

Jacob smirks. "Define 'experimental'. What's the experimental part about it?"

"I'm not shooting the target head-on. I try testing things like trajectory and wind redirection to hit the target."

"So you're playing 'Wanted'-- but with arrows."

Rico's eyes widen. "I'm glad you know that movie."

"What can I say, live long enough and you know enough movies."

Rico wiggles his brows teasingly. "Oh no, I'm falling in love."

And then Jacob actually laughs. It's a hearty, deep laughter that rises up from his belly. A laughter that strikes at Rico's heart. "A knight for a princess. Like in fairytales."

"Once upon a time a movie proved you wrong."

"That ogre doesn't count. But she did go against the stereotype."

Rico pours himself some more coffee. "What do you like to do?"

"Whittling and carving, I guess? Sometimes I play games like Mario or Deemo."

Rico almost lets a tear fall. Almost. "Aw, don't remind me about Deemo. That was depressing as hell."

"Good story and good training for hand-eye coordination, though."

Rico nods. "Oh, indeed. Rhythm games and others that require you to use reflexes do help you keep up." It takes a moment for Rico to register the first thing Jacob said. "Speaking of carving, I have a gift for you and I got the help of my friend."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he replies with a wink. "But it's pretty compact if you're worrying about furniture space."

Jacob allows himself to sigh in relief. "Good, 'cause I always hate when I can't use gifts for stupid reasons."

Jacob finishes his cup and pours himself a second glass. "Describe yourself in five words," Rico asks out of nowhere.

Silence fills the air as they both contemplate their answers. "Big bear that loves canines."

Rico giggles. "Princess who holds the fort."

"Oh yeah?" Jacob gives a challenging brow. "Let's describe each other in five words." He points at Rico. "Smartass with a morning attitude."

Rico almost frowns. Almost. He instead smirks. "Tacky military hunk, maybe hung."

Jacob gives a look that tells Rico to calm down. "Too early for that. But you're right." He wags a finger. "Not the tacky part, though. This was a birthday gift."

"From who?"

"My younger bro. He likes pj's a lot."

"I'm the youngest compared to my two other friends."

"You should introduce me some time."

"If you can introduce me to your bros, too?"

"Deal."


	2. Double Platonic Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets invited out to a café by Rico so they can bother introduce important people. Jacob brings John, who seems very interested in Rico's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, for some reason synchronised chapters feel awfully easy to write. Maybe it's because I'm filling in half a story.

Jacob takes another cup of coffee. Admittedly, Rico is hot on two fronts. He's got a lean, athletic body that would be fine to dominate. He's also got a sense of humor about as comparable to Jacob's. Now if only he could be sure Rico was attracted. For all Jacob knows, Rico might just be looking for another bro to chill with. Jacob has lived too long to be friendzoned again.

Still, Jacob got invited by Rico to meet up with a friend at a nearby café. He should bring John so he's got someone to be with. And so Rico also has to put up with suddenly being introduced to a stranger. 

Maybe he shouldn't drinking coffee if he's going to a café. Good thing he's only had one cup, the other he just got left untouched by his deep thinking.

He looks for a nearby mirror to check his outfit. John gifted him with a full-length mirror to be able to truly appraise his own fashion sense. Not that Jacob cares, he just wants to leave as soon as possible. He checks his outfit. Sky blue jeans, leather half-boots, a grey undershirt, and an olive green coat. The zipper's open exposing Jacob's chest compressed in a tight shirt.

If Jacob had to guess, Rico would probably be distracted by his chest. Which is the entire point of this damn shirt. He didn't splurge on a muscle tee for nothing. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, not even his siblings. 

He hears loud knocking at his front door. He's done anyway, might as well check who it is. 

Will the knocking stop? He's coming. He pulls the door open, his frustration getting the better of him as he almost yells, "What?!"

Without missing a beat, John asks, "Are you ready yet?"

Jacob considers punching this guy. He opts to walk outside after grabbing his keys and wallet. "God. Honestly, you're such a hassle at times."

"I was born this extra," John says as he poses stupidly. Maybe someone told him that pose is sexy, even though it's not. John makes a sort of pouty face. "And you're just gonna have to deal with it."

Jacob just grunts and shoves his things into his pockets. "I will punch you, doucheface."

John smiles in spite of Jacob's building disgust. "I love you too, brother."

Jacob feels his face muscles pull in sarcastic disgust. "Gross."

Jacob glares at John, who simply faces out to the street and waves his hand. "Let's move. We got a café date to catch."

Jacob scoffs and rushes to reply, "It's my café date. You're tagging along because Rico's bringing a friend I know nothing about."

Jacob walks up to stand beside John. "Don't you worry, I'm gonna test the Seed charm on the stranger and you can focus on that piece of ass you said you're claiming," John's voice could sound like it was wearing a shit-eating grin.

Jacob can't contain his discomfort at John's lack of tact. "That piece of ass has a name, which I've told you before. Rico's a smart guy, and honestly he's got the sharpness I'd like in a long-term partner."

John laughs and instead wiggles his eyebrows. "We only have a few minutes left to go there, right? Let's go now."

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob replies, almost entirely fed up. Suddenly he wished he asked Joseph to come along instead, but apparently Joseph was busy today with a neighbor. He's not gonna ask questions.

\-------------

It takes a few minutes for the two brothers to find the café, but Jacob eventually sees Rico waving them over.

He would simply walk over, except he notices that John is gawking at Rico's general vicinity.

"John, what are you doing," Jacob is this close to yanking John to the tables.

John shakes his head and blinks. "Y-yes, I was just distracted."

Oh, he's not letting this go. "Saw someone you want?"

John is furiously blushing. "Shut up." John falls into step with Jacob. Rico waves with a smile and beckons the brothers over.

Rico extends his hand and Jacob takes it. "Is that all your siblings?"

"Is that all your friends?" Jacob barks back without hesitation.

Rico's unrestrained laughter. "Touché."

Jacob and John take their seats from across Rico and his friend. His brother and the other friend start talking, but Jacob has more important people to focus on. "What's your friend's name? I feel like I'm gonna need to know for future reference."

"Garret." Rico stretches his arms upward. "Bit of a shy guy, I had him come out because it's kinda important for him to be social."

Jacob nods. "Anxiety of sorts?"

"Social anxiety," Rico clarifies. "I hope he finds more people, honestly. I would tell you to talk to him, but it's clear he's interested in your brother," he glances at the two over to the side.

"The bro I'm with is John, by the way," Jacob offers with a side smile. "He's a good baker."

"I've heard from Garret that he visited a John who bakes well," Rico contemplates this information. "Small neighborhood, I guess. Maybe I should ask Mikey if he's met anyone..."

"Mikey?"

Rico looks up from his contemplation. "Yeah, that's what I call him. Michael Mikotoba, but he asks people he's okay with to call him Mike. He makes exceptions for me and Garret, and all three of us are pretty tight friends."

Jacob nods, absorbing the information. "My other bro is Joseph. He's a pastor at the nearby chapel, St. Hermelin."

Rico's left eyebrow flicks up. "Passed it. Not one for midweek masses, but I'm not gonna say no if you ask me to come over."

Jacob laughs. "Not religious by any means, but what do you believe in?"

Rico considers whether he should answer Jacob. "Don't freak."

Jacob just laughs and shakes his head. "Hey, I'd like to think my life's long enough to avoid freak outs."

"If you react badly," Rico raises a finger and points under Jacob's chin, "I know approximately 20 non-lethal hexes."

Jacob leans forward and places his throat against Rico's fingers. "You into some voodoo shit?"

Rico's finger trembles, as if he's unsure of whether he wants to move or stay. Rico retracts his finger. "Normal people think that, yeah. I have Wiccan practices, which isn't necessarily voodoo. It's somewhat different, but people outside it wouldn't care to split hairs over differences."

"You do you," Jacob winds up for his icebreaker, "just don't seduce me with a curse."

Rico rolls his eyes and leans back, his hands folded in his lap. "I don't need a hex for that. Any knight is bound to like their princess."

Jacob's throat dries for a second. He didn't quite want to register what Rico just said, but he heard the message loud and clear. Maybe Jacob should consider making moves some day. "Got coffee?"

Rico slides a cup over to Jacob. "Yeah, your favorite. Black like your soul."

Jacob catches the cup with a challenging look on his face. "Only as black as yours, Princess."

Rico raises a brow, but laughs anyway. "Black magic jokes. Someone's digging it."

Jacob takes a sip. "So does it work like in games?"

Rico's frown reaches his eyes, and he shakes his head. "If it were that simple, we would be using magic in everyday life. There are a lot of complexities to keep in mind, and the basic parts are only the incantation and ingredients. Can you believe it?"

"What sorta stuff are you usually familiar with, anyway?"

Rico raises his arm and checks his nails. "I only really used protection. Keeps bad people out of my house, and out of my life by extension. Everything else I know implicitly and from research."

Jacob is impressed. "You can do that? Keep twits out of your home?"

Rico shrugs with an exaggerated brow. "There's a lot of nuances, Jacob. And I might have to bend the rules of the spell for when you visit my house."

Jacob feigns surprise. "I didn't think you'd consider your knight a twit."

Rico's laugh is hearty. "There are a lot of things I consider you to be," he replies with no hint of malicious intent going unnoticed. "But since we're on the topic, wanna come over tomorrow?"

"And do what?"

"Watch wrestling."

Jacob's eyes brighten. Wrestling? Hell yeah. "Yeah, I'm gonna bring popcorn for us."

"Didn't think you'd need food to watch discrete gay porn."

"Hey, your suggestion."

"Well, you got any hotdogs?"

Jacob tries to recall the inside of his fridge. "Probably. Maybe I'll bring that instead."

Rico throws his cup, Jacob never realizing that Rico was a fast drinker. "Are they proportional to your size?"

Jacob smirks and lets out a wolf whistle. "One day you'll find out."

John leans over to Jacob's shoulder. "Hey, you gonna be here for long?"

Jacob can feel his irritation setting in. "We live in separate houses. If you wanna complain about going home, you can't exactly do that now can you?"

"No, man. I'm gonna try and get an invite to the other guy's house."

Jacob tries to school his features, but he's really considering just punching John. "Calm the hell down, John. You get plenty of opportunities."

"I'm asking."

And just like that, John leans away.

"So," Jacob turns his head back to Rico. "Wanna do something else?"

"Enjoy your coffee a bit more. I like watching your face pucker up."

"Asshole."

Rico laughs.


	3. Wrestlemania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rico and Jacob hang out and watch wrestling. And then actually wrestle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER SINGLEHANDEDLY RAISED THE RATING, I PROMISE THE MOST TOUCHING THEY'LL EVER DO AFTER THIS IS FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER HAHAHAHAHHA

Rico leans back into his couch, turning on the TV and glancing at Jacob. "So, Raw or Smackdown?"

"Not familiar with the brands," Jacob replies, "but I know I'd like to smack someone down after rawing them."

"You don't smack princesses around. That's against the Knights code of chivalry. But playing hooky is another thing." Rico wiggles his brows and gives a shit-eating grin.

Jacob laughs heartily and pounds his chest in approval. "In all seriousness, I don't prefer a brand, I just like The Undertaker and Kane."

Rico nods his head. "I agree, I don't really care about Raw versus Smackdown, I just like CM Punk."

Jacob scoffs and considers this information. "No wonder you're such a mouthy bitch."

Rico gasps in feigned shock. "I resent that. He was charismatic, Jacob."

"Charismatic, mouthy, it's all the same to me." Jacob leans back and sinks into the couch. "It's like that when you've got a brother like John." 

Rico punches Jacob's arm and laughs. "I'm glad I don't have a brother like that, then. Let's me be attracted to CM Punk."

Jacob leans closer to Rico. "I'm not gonna lose to him, then." Jacob glances at Rico from his peripheral vision, taking stock of how Rico swallows from the closing proximity. "So who's the match up we're watching today?"

Rico shrugs and keeps his gaze on the TV. "Not sure. I threw in one of my DVDs so I didn't particularly check what I would be watching with you."

Just as Rico started considering moving to check the case, "You can't see me!"

Rico and Jacob snap their heads in time to see John Cena garnering attention in the ring. "I remember him," Rico says, finally relaxing and allowing himself to enjoy. "I also find John Cena attractive."

"His taunt is kinda dumb," Jacob remarks numbly, not particularly into Cena's persona.

"I'll let that slide," Rico mutters bitterly. "Now we just gotta see who's next in line."

A few minutes pass and Rico is suddenly screaming, rising from his seat without a care. "Yeah! CM Punk, I love you! Woooo!"

Jacob laughs off to the side. "Calm down, kid, it's a recorded show."

Rico twists his head to stare at Jacob. "Excuse me?"

"It's a wrestler in a scripted show," Jacob says matter-of-factly. "What's the big deal?"

Rico gives Jacob a heated glare. He will not be offended by Jacob. "Many things. First of all, he's super hot. Second of all, he has more personality than most middle-aged white men--"

"You'll regret that."

"I won't, I'm the princess," Rico says with a rebellious smile. "And last of all, he can spank my ass with his championship belt and it'll hurt so good."

Jacob breaks down in laughter with that last comment. "That's dirty!"

"Dirty is my middle name," Rico waggles his eyebrows and tries to lean closer to Jacob, his posture like that of a feline and chest puffed out. "Now, do you have a championship belt?"

Jacob gives a wolfy grin. "I don't need a belt to prove I'm good at wrestling." He grips Rico's arm, holding it with a strong grip. "We can settle that with a match, here and now."

"There's an empty room with a mat and floor padding. We could duke it out there," Rico uses his free hand to reach for Jacob's wrist. "And we can have the match of the day in there."

"The day? Not the week? Or the month?"

Rico slides his hand up Jacob's arm. "The century would be too much of a stretch if no one is there to witness it."

"Take me to the ring, we can settle this with less words and more choking."

"Stop being so kinky, daddy."

Jacob raises both of his brows and licks his lips. "Is that a jest at my age, or a name with promising aches?"

Rico leans away from Jacob, who releases Rico's wrist. "The only thing aching when I'm done with you is your back."

Jacob laughs heartily, rumbles pulling up from his gut. "Oh now that's definitely you poking fun at my age."

Rico bows low, much like Mikotoba taught him, and rises with fluid movement. "Respect your elders." Rico turns around and waves for Jacob. "Follow me, then. This way to the room."

\------------

Jacob had to run back to his house to find appropriate tights, but they didn't run into any complications other than that. Jacob discretely mentioned how he wanted a record of this, and Rico obliged, having set a camera with a tripod in the corner.

"If your brothers catch you jerking it to this, I'm personally castrating you," Rico says while stretching his shoulders.

"I would think wrestling is more erotic to you than it is to me," Jacob stretches his legs and tests his footing on the mats. Stomping a few times, he finds his boots' friction satisfactory. 

"Not gonna lie," Rico crouches low and sits on his heels, "I have seen people put entire wrestling vids in gay porn sites. There isn't even any sex! How boring."

Jacob smirks and lifts his lip enough to show teeth. "Boring is the last thing you'll be saying when I'm done with you."

"Before we start," Rico walks over to a corner of the ring, "can you check if the pylons over there are stable?"

Jacob walks over to a corner without complaint, testing the stability of the pylons by using his weight on it. "I still don't understand why you have a full pro wrestling ring in here," he says as he confirms the pillars are still standing.

"I thought it would get use because I used to be part of a wrestling group," Rico admits honestly. He remembers back a year when he got roped into a wrestling group and he enjoyed it for a time, but he had to stop because he suffered a sprain. He got really scared to actually do wrestling after that. "And it did. For a time."

But something in Jacob brings out that desire to try again. To be brave in the face of utter defeat. To touch the mat with his face and his opponent's neck. "We're here now. I'm not gonna ask if you were part of a sex wrestling group or something."

A pause. "Either way, it begins now." Both men lower their bodies, stances poised to strike at any given moment.

Rico takes the first strike. He rushes up to Jacob and takes to the floor, hand sliding and stablizing while Rico propels his legs forward with force aimed at Jacob's knees. 

Jacob performs a quick hand spring over Rico's legs, reaching the other side of the ring easily. "Gymnastics students would kill to have me as their coach."

Rico entertains the idea of shouting the names of his moves. "I didn't think the retirement home allowed you to get a job."

Jacob laughs and stands straight, body ready for Rico's next assault. "I'm still working through the legal work for that."

Rico walks backwards, stretching the ring ropes to use momentum. When he releases pressure, his body springs forward and he jumps. He has every intent of drop kicking Jacob with deadly force. "Withering Thorn!"

Jacob crouches and bumps Rico to throw off his momentum. Rico takes a hit and rolls off to the side, his body numbing as he clutches his stomach and rises to his feet. "Throw surprises, not big celebrations," Jacob says with a laugh so unaffected by anything Rico has been doing.

Rico feels a flame ignite. He quickly pushes at Jacob to propel him to a corner, and predictably the man dodges back. Rico takes this opportunity to sprint up to a pylon near Jacob. Jacob watches wordlessly as Rico stands on top, legs bent and ready to spring into action. It doesn't take much to guess what Rico is planning on doing. He takes a forward jump and intends to knock Jacob down with his upper body's weight. "God Hip Impact!"

Except that Jacob easily predicts Rico's landing. Jacob catches Rico's hips midfall. "You know I can do bench presses just about your body weight."

Rico, who is disgruntled, kicks at Jacob's stomach. Not that it does much.

Jacob slams Rico's body to the floor. 

Pain blossoms up Rico's back and groans well up from his mouth. A weak curse spills from his lips as Jacob pins Rico's entire body to the floor. One hand catches both wrists, the other hand presses against his chest. Thighs press against Rico's legs, forcing him to spread and lose leverage. "...shit."

 "I thought about toying with you for a few minutes. Watch the fire in your eyes burn bright." Jacob pulls Rico's wrists down closer to his legs. "And let it fizzle out when you realize I'm way above your league. Hear you groan in pain and realization."

Rico desperately tries to ignore the pleasurable sensation rolling down his spine and reaching his groin. 

"But, of course..." Jacob pulls Rico into a shameful position. Rico's head is actually being crushed between Jacob's thighs, hands flailing as he punches and pulls at Jacob's strong and thick legs.

Again, he's trying not to think about the show of submission that turns him on so desperately.

Or the fact that he feels something equally hard press against his skull.

Rico keeps trying to pull away, but every attempt simply drags him closer to Jacob's groin. Rico can feel a hard on for certain. But more worryingly, he can feel a whole lot more strength in Jacob's thighs.

"So you put up a good fight." Jacob pulls one of Rico's arms into an armlock. "But right now, you should probably tap out."

And tap out he does. Jacob instantly releases his muscles and detaches himself from Rico's body. Rico almost blacks out from the sweet rush of euphoria and air filling his body. Almost.

He feels Jacob walking away. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

Rico gives a thumbs up before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments about how hard this made you scream if you're okay with that :^)


	4. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob watches over Rico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am *so* sorry, school sucks.

Jacob hears something collapse behind him. He turns around and sees Rico flat on the floor. Jacob doesn't think as he rushes to Rico's side, pulling the limp man up to his lap. He lightly taps the underside of Rico's cheeks to wake him up.

Not even a groan. Shit. "Rico. This ain't funny."

Jacob leans closer, and thankfully, he can feel Rico breathing. Just knocked out by the fight.

Jacob wishes they could have done more, but he thinks they were pushing the boundary at some point. Jacob can only hope Rico doesn't remember much when he wakes up.

Jacob does what any sane man would do, gently carry Rico to the closest bedroom. Which happened to be right beside the ring. Seriously, does Rico get his rocks off on wrestling?

And there's a first aid kit in this room. Convenient. He grabs the kit and checks the contents to see if anything can be used to rouse any unconscious person. Just ammonia. Might damage something if Jacob uses this, though.

He pops the ammonia open and scrunches his nose at the strong scent. He passes the chemical near Rico's nose. Not directly under, just near the nose. Rico groans, but that's about it.

Jacob sighs and closes the ammonia. Best thing to do is let Rico rest.

Another groan. "...co..."

Jacob snaps his head back and checks on Rico. Jacob cups Rico's cheek in one hand. "You okay?" Rico groans and leans into Jacob's open palm. He doesn't say much after that. Must be sleep talking. Dammit.

Jacob moves away and considers what the next best course of action is. Rico is gonna want something to eat and drink when he wakes up. Something light and easy to swallow, maybe.

He's still thinking about Rico in the ring. Full of energy and a passion that blazed in his eyes. Jacob really didn't want to take that away, but he also didn't want to lose to someone who clearly was trying their best. And that match got Jacob really fired up in an inappropriate way. Maybe Jacob can personally give Rico something thick and hard to swall--

Rico's unconscious. Jacob can think like that when he's certain Rico would reciprocate. So what to do? Food and water. And stay by Rico's side, at least until he wakes up.

A phone is ringing. Somewhere in the living room. Jacob walks out of the bedroom to see who's phone it is. Jacob's phone is ringing, and when he checks the caller ID, he immediately answers. "Hey man, I'm busy right now. Is it important?"

"Nah," Eli responds calmly. "If ya got something important going on now, then the pooches can wait."

Jacob sighs in relief. "Great. I've got a guest who needs my attention."

"G'luck," Eli responds curtly.

"Thanks," Jacob responds as he hangs the phone. He remembers the camera in the other room and rushes to it, fiddling around for a moment to make it stop recording. He brings the camera to the room where Rico is unconscious and he watches the recording discreetly.

Damn, that's hot. And it was fun to play with Rico for a bit. Jacob sharply remembers being excited when he had Rico in a submissive hold. 

Maybe he should stop watching the footage first when he still has to take care of Rico.

And Jacob realizes what he and Rico are still wearing. Jacob grunts and opens a nearby closet, hoping to see some clothes for Rico. He finds some comfy pajamas after a few minutes of searching. He doesn't think twice about getting Rico naked to put clothes on him, though Jacob won't deny that having Rico completely vulnerable was far too dangerous. 

Jacob wears his own clothes after dressing Rico. Too much skin, too little time. Jacob needs to set his priorities straight and think about stuff like that another time.

Rico groans out of nowhere and Jacob snaps his head to pay attention. Rico's eyes twitch as he slowly opens his lids. "...Jacob?"

"Yeah," Jacob responds a bit too quickly and he leans closer to Rico. "Need something?"

Rico blinks slowly. "Thanks."

"You fainted on my account, I'm just making sure your brain is in working order," Jacob brushes Rico's bangs away with careful fingers. "Again, need something?"

"No," Rico replies, his tone relaxed. "I just need rest."

Jacob sighs with relief and stands up. "I'm gonna make something for you. What do you think you can eat?"

Rico smiles and shakes his head. "I can still eat normally. Just a sandwich is fine, I think."

"What d'you want in it?"

Rico's eyes dart around. "Cheese and lettuce, if there's any. I'd ask for chicken, but I dunno if you can cook."

"It'd have to be grilled," Jacob replies with a humorous tone. The only cooking technique he's bothered to learn is grilling. If he has to do anything else, he's likely to mess up.

"You could, yeah. But that's time consuming, I don't have a grill, and I don't want to be a bother to you."

Jacob is very close to admitting his feelings on the matter. "Right, you're weak right now," Jacob can't think of a better word to use, "so I need to sit in and take care of you." 

Rico's eyes widen, as if finally realizing something. "Um, could you get my phone from the living room? I'm sure you have things to do, so I can just call someone else to care for me."

Jacob rolls his eyes and leans on the doorframe, his back to Rico. "Pretty sure my business can be done over the phone." Jacob can feel eyes on his body. "I'm already here and I know exactly what happened to you, so just relax."

"What exactly happened?" Rico sounds genuinely confused.

Jacob considers keeping quiet on the matter. If Rico doesn't remember much, Jacob can say he just did a choke hold too hard. "You fainted."

"I guessed as much, but why?"

Jacob tries to swallow. "Choke hold went on too long."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Jacob sounds very neutral. He's trying, anyway. "Sorry 'bout that."

Rico laughs softly. "It happens. We were wrestling, anyway." Rico rubs one of his eyes. "I still need my phone though."

"Damn, okay," Jacob chuckles and stands up to grab Rico's phone. "Where'd you leave it?"

"First table on your left, I think."

Jacob takes no longer than a minute and returns to Rico with a phone in hand.

"Thanks," Rico muttered. He opens his phone, scrolling for a moment before putting it down. "Nothing important happened while I was out?"

"Nope." Jacob's just as surprised as Rico is. Considering how much time passed, surely something would've come up.

"I have a toaster. Just lay it sideways and put the bread with cheese in it. Instant grilled cheese."

Jacob's lips draw inward. "Nice trick. Lettuce after?"

"Yeah," he rubs at his forehead. "And juice if I have any, please."

Jacob was very willing to make a juice innuendo. It took him 5 seconds to leave and go to the toaster. He can feel a chill crawl up his spine, cold sweat rolling down his back. The squirt's gonna need a break, dammit.

\--------

In 5 minutes, Jacob brings a plate with a sandwich and a glass of juice in both hands. "Lunch is ready, princess."

Rico rolls his eyes but sits up and takes the plates from Jacob. "Thanks, grizzly."

A beat passes before they both let out a hearty laugh. Jacob sits beside Rico. "Learn to give up, why don't ya?" He ruffles the smaller man's hair before tilting his head at the sandwich. "Eat up. I know how to work a toaster."

"Anyone can do that, you're just special 'cause you're too busy in the neck of the woods or something."

Jacob and Rico talk for a few minutes. It was mostly about light topics like favorite foods, favorite breeds of animals, how Rico is feeling at the moment. And then a few minutes of silence pass, comfy and not distracting.

"I'll be fine for today," Rico comments during the silence. "I know you're a busy man, and you probably have things to do."

"You sure? My work can wait."

"I think I need some time alone to rest. And anyway, my phone is right here if I need to call for assistance."

Jacob stands up and considers this. "I better be the first to hear from you." He walks away, but before he disappears through the doorway, he says, "And you better not be jacking it to us wrestling."

"God," Rico groans before Jacob feels something hit the back of his head. A pillow. "Goodbye, shitlord."

A hearty chuckle. "Love ya, pillow princess."

Before Rico could finish his next exasperated groan, Jacob bolts for the door and exits the house.


End file.
